


[Podfic of] Someday

by carboncopies, klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: podfic by carboncopies, klb, and reena_jenkins of a fic by Beth HarkerAuthor's summary: Jeremy and Michael get a dog and discuss plans to get married.





	[Podfic of] Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264233) by [Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker). 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/someday_202010/Someday.mp3) | **Size:** 6.8 MB | **Duration:** 9:31
| 

Cover Art by reena_jenkins.  
  
---|---


End file.
